Docteur Jackal
by Marion91
Summary: Hm... Un peu de PWP, un chouilla de OOC et vous optenez un bon LEMON ! bonne lecture :


_(Je m'excuse à l'avance des nombreuses fautes d'orthographes qui rendent la lecture difficiles v.v)._

Auteur : Marion91

Série : Get Backers

Couple : AkaShi évidemment !

Genre : Hm... Je dirais bien PWP, OOC mais surtout LEMON ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_**Docteur Jackal**_

Shido était assis par terre, le dos contre le canapé de son salon, un certain psychopathe ayant emménagé récemment faute de logement (et oui, quand lorsque dans une mission on lui détruit son manoir, il faut bien assumer !) caressant ses mèches indomptables. Après déjà deux mois de cohabitation, ils s'étaient étrangement rapprochés ; en effet, un maître des bêtes et un psychopathe inséparable, c'était peu commun. D'une main, le brun tournait les pages d'une revue de médecine, de l'autre, jouait toujours avec la tignasse rebelle sans que l'autre ne bronche. Les yeux fixés sur les lignes d'un article, il lâcha nonchalamment, enroulant quelques cheveux autour de son doigt :

- "Shido-kun, passes-tu des examens médicaux de temps à autres ?"

Plus que surpris, l'intéressé tourna brusquement la tête.

- "He ! Pourquoi cette question ? --0

- Pour savoir.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Avec le corps que j'ai, je ne peux pas me le permettre, sinon les médecins m'interneraient pour m'ausculter et faire des tests...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, un de mes oncles avait eu le malheur d'aller en consultation, je ne l'ai jamais revu et l'on m'a rapporté qu'il avait fini fou dans un labo.

- Oh, je suis désolé.

- Bah, ne t'excuses pas pour ça !

- Je peux te le faire si tu veux ?

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- E - xa - men mé - di - cal. Après tout, je suis médecin." dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- "O... oui... Si ça te fait plaisir... "

D'où le _Docteur _Jackal... pensa Shido, une grosse goutte derrière le crâne.

- "Je reviens dans une minute. " S'exclama le transporteur avant de s'envoler du sofa pour rejoindre leur chambre. "Installe toi confortablement !

- Euh, okay."

Il revint exactement une minute plus tard, une longue blouse blanche sur lui, une mallette à la main que Shido n'avait encore jamais vue et un stéthoscope autour du cou.

- "Bien, commençons !" Lança-t-il, montrant le stéthoscope, un sourire pervers déformant ses lèvres que son partenaire ne remarqua pas, trop surpris de son accoutrement.

Il s'assis à côté de son patient et fouilla dans sa mallette à la recherche de divers objets, tels qu'une spatule pour la langue et de drôles de pinces qui inquiétèrent le Beast Master.

- "Fais 'aaaaaaaaaaaah'."

Le regard en coin, Shido ouvrit seulement la bouche, se concentrant sur un point invisible près de la fenêtre. Il aurait pensé avoir droit à un désagréable goût de bois sur la langue, mais ce fut un parfum de fraise qui le fit porter son attention sur le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- "Je me disais bien que tes canines et prémolaires étaient plus affilées et aiguisées que la moyenne, ça se sentait quand on...

- Merci Kurodo je me passerai des détails. --;;

- Les oreilles maintenant...

- Aaaaaaaaargh ! PAS LA PEINE DE SOUFFLER DEDANS !

- Hi hi ! ;p

- Qu'est-ce que ce "hi hi" signifie au juste ? dit-il un brin mécontent, la main sur l'oreille.

- Passons à la suite."

Pour donner un sens à sa phrase, il glissa ses longs doigts fins sous le T-shirt de son compagnon, lui occasionnant un terrible frisson.

- "Laisse, je peux l'enlever tout seul."

Il se retourna donc et l'ôta, sensuellement sans le vouloir, attisant le désir de l'autre à chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée.

Shido lui refit face, tête basse, un fard embrassant ses joues et une main posée sur son torse. Il releva la tête et planta son regard gris dans celui améthyste qui le fixait avec ardeur.

- "Ca te va comment ça ?

- C'est parfait, Shido-kun."

Il approcha le stéthoscope du torse bronzé, et après un instant d'hésitation, le posa près du coeur.

- "Est-ce froid ?

- Ce n'est juste pas chaud..._ (frisson)_

- Je peux régler ça."

Il retira son instrument et vient plaquer son oreille tout contre son coeur, l'écoutant attentivement battre. Le froid avait fait place à une agréable chaleur qui leur faisait fourmiller le bas ventre. Shido passa sa main dans les cheveux ébène qui le chatouillaient, tandis que l'autre lui caressait avidement le buste. Les tétons dressés par le désir, un gémissement traversa ses lèvres quand le psychopathe s'empara de l'un des deux, le mordillant affectueusement. Il souffla sur les tendres boutons de chair et en profita pour allonger le Maryudo sous lui, capturant finalement ses lèvres. L'uke était entreprenant pour une fois, il retirait déjà la blouse et déboutonnait la chemise de soie bleu nuit qui glissa sans un bruit au sol, dévoilant un torse blanc laiteux. Il ramena ses jambes vers lui et appuya sur le bassin du seme, mettant le deux érections en contact, intensifiant ainsi la pression sur les pantalons à la forme maintenant galbée. Jackal se pencha sur son amant et commença à lui baiser le cou pour finir à lécher la jugulaire, pendant que le soumis se débarrassait des dernières barrières de vêtements qui les recouvraient. Pantalons, boxers... tout tomba à terre.

Nus et déjà en sueur, ils se caressaient mutuellement de diverses manières, toutes plus excitantes les unes que les autres. Akabane céda le premier et se libéra, dans la main de l'autre, il esquissa un sourire : il avait perdu. En effet le premier qui faisait venir l'autre était récompensé. Il descendit du canapé pour s'agenouiller, ouvrant les cuisses du Beast Master maintenant assis. Il commença par lui lécher les genoux, puis remonta progressivement vers son intimité, sans toute fois y toucher, se contentant pour le moment de l'intérieur de ses cuisses ; il tentait de lui faire perdre patience. Pour continuer ce jeu qui l'amusait tant, il laissa aller sa langue sous les bourses gonflées de plaisir, lui soutirant un énième gémissement. Du bout de la langue il frôlait ce sexe dressé d'impatience et finit par en suçoter le bout, écoutant avec délice les bruits rauques qu'il provoquait. Il tournait et retournait en rond sur le gland, baisant parfois la verge, jusqu'à ce qu'une main sur sa tête lui impose une certaine pression ; alors, il l'engloutit. Lentement, il le parcourait de tout son long, envoyant des vagues successives de plaisir à son partenaire qui s'était mis à trembler. Il se sentait bien, horriblement bien.

- "Aaah... Kurodo... Je vais... Aaah...

- Eh bien, eh bien...

- Désolé...

- Ne le soit pas, les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant." Murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

Il remonta sur le sofa, mais avant d'avoir pu prendre une position convenable, il se retrouva dos aux coussins, les deux mains de son amant plaquées sur le torse. Son sourire s'élargissant lorsque Shido s'approcha pour lui donner un baiser, qu'il fit profond, intense. De nouveaux tout deux durs, leur membre se rencontraient, attisant davantage le désir de chacun. Kurodo passa ses mains dans le dos du Beast Master, l'une montant vers la nuque, l'autre suivant la courbe des fesses, jusqu'à titiller son intimité. Les gémissements s'étouffèrent entre leurs lèvres quand les doigts pénétrèrent l'endroit tant attendu. Une agréable chaleur les enveloppait et la sensation du frottement était appréciée des deux. Le Maître des Bêtes commença à bouger, il lui en fallait plus, bien plus.

- "Fais-moi l'amour, fort !"

A nouveau, Jackal reprit sa place de dominant, désireux de se plier à la requête de son compagnon. Il retira ses doigts et releva les hanches qu'il chérissait tant. Un regard interrogateur sur le brun aux yeux gris, celui-ci hocha la tête : il était près et n'attendait plus que cela. Enfin, il entra avec douceur, se délectant du merveilleux carcan de chair qui lui appartenait désormais, comme tout le corps de son partenaire. Il entama un long mouvement de va et vient, sortant presque à chaque fois pour mieux re-rentrer par la suite. De nombreux frissons parcouraient le corps de Fuyuki, il haletait, et s'accrochait passionnément au cou diaphane auquel collaient quelques cheveux noirs.

Le rythme s'accéléra. Tout deux emplis d'une sensation de pur jouissance, les bassins s'entrechoquaient, ce qui fut jadis un lent allé-retour s'était transformé en coups de butoir. Ils respiraient forts, un peu moites et criant le plaisir sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Enfin le point d'orgue arriva, en un dernier cri plus fort que tous les autres, ils s'assouvirent (ça se dit ? XD) ensemble. Sans se retirer, Akabane s'allongea sur son amant pour une dernière étreinte. Epuisés, ils s'endormirent là, profitant encore du moment passé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Shido sentit un poids sur sa poitrine : son psychopathe dormait à point fermé, un léger sourire laissant transparaître qu'il était heureux. Il parvint à se dégager de dessous l'autre et se leva à la recherche d'une couverture à mettre à son amant. Après l'avoir bordé, il s'en alla en direction de la salle de bain, lui aussi avec les lèvres finement étirées.

_On devrait jouer au docteur plus souvent..._

**Owari !

* * *

**

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ? Pour me donner vos impressions, petit bouton en bas à gauche, review D


End file.
